1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe mounting apparatus for a water filter, and more particularly to a pipe mounting apparatus that is suitable for do-it-yourself (DIY) users.
2. Description of Related Art
Water filters are used to remove contaminating substances from water being prepared for drinking. A water filter typically has a booster pump, and differential pressure switches and filters to control the flow of the water and remove the pollutants of the water. For example, a reverse osmosis (R. O.) water filter generally has at least two filters. It is inconvenient for a user to assemble all the parts of the R.O. water filter that include the filters, water tanks, connecting pipes etc. together.
Furthermore, if the home water pressure is lower than 60 psi (pounds per square inch) in supply lines, the water filter will need a booster pump to make the water enter the water filter. However, a conventional water filter does not have any water inlet and outlet being preformed for the booster pump and so a user would experience difficulty trying to install the booster pump to the water filter. The installation of the booster pump always needs a specialist person, such as a plumber to do the job. Otherwise, an error might occur, especially where the pipes are connected improperly such that the water filter will have no function.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pipe mounting apparatus for a water filter to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.